


Le Chat Et Le Coq

by The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death



Category: La Curieuse Histoire D'un Chat Moribond
Genre: J'Éspère Que Tu Vas L'Aimer, Pas beacoup d'autre, violance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death
Summary: Ce n’était pas un chat ordinaire. Non, non, non, ce chat était très spécial ! Comment le savait-il ? Sa mère lui a dit.J'aimais ce roman puis j'ai ecrit une histoire de le. Désolé que c'est tellement petit.





	Le Chat Et Le Coq

Il était une fois un chat dans un petit village. Et ce n’était pas un chat ordinaire. Non, non, non, ce chat était très spécial ! Comment le savait-il ? Sa mère lui a dit. Un jour, il a bu du lait dans une maison. Le propriétaire n’était pas très heureux et a dit à tous les gens fermes sur le chat mal qui a volé à un simple agriculteur pour apaiser sa cupidité horrible. Ce jour-là, elle n’est pas entrée dans ce village.

Un jour, elle avait très faim. Elle n’arrêtait pas de chercher quelque chose de bon à manger. N’importe quoi, peut-être du thon en conserve, ou un peu de caviar, ou peut-être du foie gras. Il doit obtenir un peu de nourriture et bientôt parce que son estomac fait des bruits surprenants, lui rappelant le rongement constant dans son estomac, drainant toute l’énergie de son corps.

Elle entre soigneusement dans le village. Essayant d’éviter les regards scrutateurs que les villageois lui ont donnés, il s’est promené et s’est retrouvé dans une vieille grange abandonnée depuis longtemps. Le chat a vu un coq passer par la route sur son chemin. Le coq mangeait des céréales. Et le chat avait tellement faim que bien sûr la pensée lui traversait l’esprit « Ah! C’est un bon coq. J’aimerais pouvoir manger sa chair. Comment puis-je le convaincre de me laisser manger sa chair pour nourrir mon estomac grognant? Après avoir réfléchi pendant un certain temps, le chat a eu une idée. Il est allé au coq et l’a accusé: « Vous êtes une irritation pour l’humanité, oiseau. Vous commencez à vous vanter dans la nuit. Vous ne laissez aucun d’entre eux dormir un peu.

Le coq a été un peu surpris. Il s’est défendu en disant: « Je me vante seulement d’aider les peuples. Je le fais pour le bien de l’humanité. Je me vante pour qu’ils puissent se lever à temps pour leur travail. Quel est votre problème? Mais le chat avait très faim. Alors il répondit en colère: « Vous m’avez donné assez d’excuses. Mais je vais vous tuer et manger votre chair.

Le Coq a commencé à s’envoler dans la peur, mais le chat a sauté sur le coq. C’était une bataille de griffes et de serres, ni l’un ni l’autre de la cédée dans leur bataille sanglante. C’était le combat d’une vie, la terre contre l’air. Deux bêtes s’affrontant pour leur vie dans une bataille sans fin. Le coq a creusé ses serres dans le gribouillis du chat et a tiré du sang. Le chat a donné un coup tout aussi dommageable à l’abdomen du coq, plumes volant tout autour d’eux. Le chat a toutefois pris le dessus quand il a enlevé l’aile des coqs, la propulsant dans l’autre sens vers la grange. Le chat regarda vers le bas à sa proie et a terminé sa vie rapidement, pour le sauver de la douleur autant que possible. Et après cela, le chat a consommé le coq et se sentait parfaitement plein.  
LA FIN


End file.
